


"It-it hurts"- Shiro (Voltron) and Keith (Voltron)

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Analisegrey's Birthday Whump Bingo Challenge 2018 [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Analisegrey's Birthday Whump Bingo Challenge 2018, Blood, Did We Mention Blood?, Gen, Impalement, Injury, Language, Other paladins are mentioned but don't appear, Whump, Whump Bingo, cause there's blood, combat shakes, description of grievous bodily harm, now with additional minor Keith whump!, same with Coran, shiro whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: square #18 for my birthday whump challenge :)vanquisherofsnails on tumblr asked: “Could I request Shiro and "It hurts"? You write such amazing angst”Thanks vanquisher :)





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro was a fucking idiot, and if he’d survived, Keith was going to kill him with his own bare hands.

The battle had been brutal, ending in a densely populated area, and Shiro had been on the ground helping coordinate evacuations while Keith, Hunk, and Lance had been in their lions providing air support. Pidge had been with the locals trying to get their fledgling shield system up and running to block out the Galra fighters. Most of the block Shiro was in had been cleared, but there was still a building with a heat signature, and as he’d run inside to clear it, a crashing Galra fighter had flown straight into the building and through to the other side. The building had started to collapse, and just before it fell a child ran out, the heat signature Shiro’s sensors had seen. But Shiro hadn’t made it back out before the building fell.

Now the battle was done, and the paladins had converged on the building, digging frantically and yelling, hoping to hear something over comms, or through the air, hoping one of their calls would be answered.

So far there was nothing.

Each paladin had taken a side of the building and were working to clear rubble to find him, but the building had been sizable, sprawling, and he could have been anywhere; they didn’t know how far in he’d made it. Coran and Allura were in the Castle, Allura running scanners and Coran getting the medbay ready; they didn’t know what state Shiro was going to be in when they found him, but they were all pretty sure he was going to need some kind of help. None of them were willing to voice the possibility that he might be beyond help.

There was a click over comms, and Allura’s voice came through. “Keith, I’ve just picked up a heat signature, a little forward, maybe two paces, and another pace to your right. It’s hard to tell how far down it is, though, so be careful. I’m going to direct the others over to help you, and Coran is standing by in the infirmary. I’m on my way to help.”

Keith scrambled forward and frantically started tossing bricks and other debris aside. “C’mon Shiro, can you hear me? I need to hear your voice. If you can make some kind of noise-”

“...Keith?”

Shiro’s voice was so faint Keith almost missed it, but once he’d heard it he honed in, trying to get Shiro to respond again. Another moment of digging and Keith finally found him.

Oh god .

Shiro was laying on his back in a small pocket under the rubble, and it was only sheer luck that had kept him from being crushed like a bug. His helmet was most of the way off his head, cracked and bloodied; it had probably saved him from being killed instantly. Blood from his head wound tinted Shiro’s forelock pink and streaked down over the side of his face like paint. His right arm was pinned up to his shoulder under what had once been a wall, and his right leg was twisted awkwardly under him. All of this was bad, and Shiro’s blank-eyed stare and shuddering shallow breaths were awful.

But they weren’t the worst.

Blood colored his armor so it looked like a macabre copy of what Keith was wearing, and it took Keith a second to realize most of the blood on Shiro’s armor was coming from where a piece of rebar had impaled Shiro from behind, securing him like a butterfly on a pin board. The metal had punched through the back just under where Shiro’s chestplate ended and came out again in the front, sticking up at least a good two or three feet. With how he was pinned, there was no way for Shiro to get loose on his own.

“Fucking  _ hell _ .” Keith made his way carefully over to Shiro’s side, trying not to disturb any of the rubble nearby. He didn’t know how stable the area was, and he didn’t want to make anything worse, but he also couldn’t leave Shiro now that he’d found him.

“Shiro, hey, can you hear me?”

Shiro continued to stare blankly upwards, eyes unfocused, mouth slightly open. Shock, probably. Keith gently tapped at Shiro’s cheek with his fingertips. “Shiro- Takashi? Can you look at me? Please?”

Shiro blinked, slowly enough Keith though he was just shutting his eyes until they opened again.

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice was breathless, quiet.

“Yeah, yeah, buddy it’s me. You hanging in there?”

Shiro’s mouth worked, opening and closing for a moment, but no sound came out. A few tears slid from the corners of Shiro’s eyes, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“Shiro?”

Shiro startled like he’d forgotten Keith was there. “It- it  _ hurts _ .”

Keith squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, getting a grip on himself. Now wasn’t the time to fall apart. “I know, Shiro, I know, and I’m  _ so  _ sorry. We’ll figure out how to fix this. You just need to hold on, ok?”

Shiro nodded, but Keith didn’t know how much he was really aware of what was going on. Keith tapped at his comms, and it took him a couple of tries to get the words out. “Allura, I need you to  _ hurry _ , fast as you can, it’s bad. Coran, get ready to meet us at the red hangar with a gurney. Everyone else, stay back, I don’t know how stable the ground is, and I don’t want to risk anyone else getting hurt. Copy?”

Everyone else responded immediately, and Allura told him she was only a dobash or two out at most. Allura would help him get Shiro back to Red, and then to the Castle, since Red was fastest. Everything would be ok. Shiro would be fine.

Keith refused to believe otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A requested continuation from chapter 1!
> 
> gosecretscribbles on tumblr asked for a continuation of this piece <3

Allura showed up quickly, and she looked just as horrified as Keith felt at Shiro’s condition. She made quick work of removing the wall that had Shiro’s arm pinned, but there was still the matter of the metal speared through him.

“I don’t want to remove it entirely,” Allura said, eyeing the offending piece of metal. “I’m concerned he might bleed out if we remove it before we have him in the infirmary. But I can try snapping it off so it’s easier to move him.”  
  
Keith nodded, and gripped at Shiro’s hand. “Shiro, hey, can you focus on me a moment?”

Shiro turned his head, and Keith was concerned over how long it took for him to respond.

“Shiro, we need to break the metal bar so we can get you free. It's probably going to hurt.”

Shiro’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“...already hurts.”

“I know, but it’s probably going to hurt worse.”

Shiro paused, looking like he was about to argue, but instead just nodded, closing his eyes and resting back against the rubble; Keith hated the look of resignation on his face, that Shiro seemed to just accept that his suffering was inevitable.

Keith let out an irritated sigh, then looked over to Allura. She nodded, face growing determined.

“Hold onto the bottom, as close to him as you can. Hopefully that will keep it from moving too much.”

Keith leaned over, getting a grip on the metal, trying not to slide in the blood that coated it, and Shiro groaned at the small movement. Allura picked a spot a few inches higher than Keith’s hands, and looked down at Shiro.

“I am sorry, Shiro. Can you take a deep breath for me?”

Shiro took a shuddering breath, and before he could start to exhale, Allura tightened her grip and snapped the top part of the metal bar clean off. Shiro’s breath rushed out as a strangled scream, his hands spasming at his sides and his feet sliding in the rubble. Keith immediately let go of the bar and grabbed onto Shiro’s hand again.

“Shiro- Shiro! Hey, you did good, you’re ok, we’re done. We got it.”

Shiro’s breath was coming in quick, pained-sounding gasps, tears flowing freely down the sides of his face even as his eyes scrunched shut. Keith tried getting his attention again, but it was like Shiro couldn’t hear him.

“Keith.”

Keith glanced up, and Allura looked apologetic. “We have to see if the back is loose or not.”

Shit, Keith hadn’t even thought of that. If the metal was connected to something behind Shiro, they were going to have a really hard time getting him loose without removing the metal. For a brief moment, Keith wished that Shiro would just pass out, and was immediately flooded with guilt. It would be easier on Shiro, yeah, but Keith knew the thought spawned because it would be easier for  _ him _ , too. Keith was so used to seeing Shiro as being strong, unassailable, even when Keith knew it wasn’t true, that seeing Shiro like this just felt wrong.

“ _ Keith _ .”

“Yeah, I know, just- can you try to lift him some so I can look under?”

Allura nodded, expression going grim, and slid her arms under Shiro carefully. She looked up at Keith. “Say the word.”

Keith got down onto his stomach so he’d be able to see better, and took a steadying breath before saying, “Now.”

Allura lifted, and the noise Shiro made hurt Keith worse than anything else so far; Keith tried to ignore it, focusing on the task at hand. He could see the metal sticking out behind Shiro, but it terminated a few inches past where it stuck out of his back.

“Ok, Allura.”

She settled Shiro back down, and when Keith checked on Shiro, he was relieved to find Shiro had finally passed out.

“There’s nothing keeping him pinned, you should be able to just pick him up.”

Allura concentrated, growing enough that carrying Shiro wouldn’t be too awkward, and got her arms under him again, lifting him in one smooth movement. Keith ran ahead to get the red lion open and running, and by the time Allura got there, Keith was in the pilot seat, ready to go.

“Set him down and hold him steady. I’m gonna fly fast as I can.”

The moment Allura said they were ready, Keith took off, and he could feel the sense of urgency echoed in Red’s surge of speed towards the Castle.

When they arrived, Coran was waiting anxiously with a hoverbed. His eyes widened when he saw Shiro, but he didn’t slow at all as he helped Allura to get him settled on the bed. Coran took off at a run, Allura by his side, and Keith intended to follow, but to his surprise he ended up dropping to the floor instead, his knees giving out on him. His hands were shaking, and when he looked down at them they were covered in Shiro’s blood. It had dried to a rusty brown, but it was still blatantly visible, and it felt like it was everywhere. He knew in a distant sort of way that he was in shock. Some at the Garrison had called it ‘combat shakes’, though Keith knew that wasn’t the right term for it; knowing what it was and why it was happening did nothing to help stop it.

Keith hadn’t thought much time had passed, but he startled when a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Keith?”

Hunk was crouched down in front of him, looking worried.

“What-?”

“I’ve been calling your name, but you didn’t answer. You ok? Are you hurt anywhere?”

Keith blinked, trying to focus. “I’m not- no. None of the blood’s mine.”

Hunk made a noise that Keith wasn’t with it enough to translate, and before he knew it Hunk had grasped his hands and was pulling him to his feet. Hunk grabbed his shoulder when Keith swayed, not quite steady.

“C’mon, we’re heading to medical.” 

The mention of the infirmary made Keith startle again, and would have ground to a stop if Hunk’s hold on him hadn’t propelled him forward. God,  _ Shiro-  _ how had he completely forgotten about Shiro?

“Hunk, Shiro, is he-?”

“Shiro’s fine. Or, well, he will be. He’s in a pod right now. Coran and Allura got the metal out, and man I am  _ so glad _ it was you that found him because I would not have handled that well  _ at all.  _ But yeah. He’ll be in there a few days, and he’ll be good as new. Or you know, good as he was this morning, anyway.”

The sense of relief that flooded Keith was so strong he went lightheaded, and Hunk had to catch him from slithering to the floor again. Hunk gave him a look, then seemed to come to a decision.

“Please don’t stab me.”

Before Keith could ask Hunk what he meant, Hunk had scooped him up and started down the hall again. Keith wanted to be irritated about it, but he really didn’t have the energy. He’d be irritated later.

As they walked into the infirmary, Coran looked up from the bed he was next to. “Ah! I see you’ve located our lost paladin.”

Keith frowned. “I wasn’t lost.”

“Merely temporarily misplaced, then. Bring him over here, Hunk?”

Hunk brought him over and gently set Keith down on the bed. Keith immediately started to get back up, but Coran firmly pushed him back down.

“I’m fine, Coran, let me up. I need to see Shiro.”

“You say you’re fine, but considering we had to send Hunk to fetch you, I’d rather just double check. Shiro is in a pod, right over there, where he will still be once I’ve had a look at you.”

Keith tried to twist to look over where Coran had pointed, but Hunk moved in to block his line of sight.

“Dude. If you let him look you over for like, a minute, it would be faster.”

Keith huffed in annoyance, but fell back onto the bed and let Coran check him over. There some bruises from the battle, but Coran didn’t linger over them long, applying some salve to them, and spent most of his attention on getting Keith cleaned up. By the time Cpran decided he was finished, Keith thought he was going to vibrate out of his skin, and nearly fell off the table in his hurry once Coran had dismissed him.

Shiro was in a pod, just like Coran had said, all traces of blood cleaned away. He looked like he was sleeping, though the furrow between his brows was still there. Keith missed seeing Shiro without it; with how much stress Shiro was under on a regular basis, Keith thought it might be awhile before that happened. Coran came up to Keith’s side and looked up at Shiro.

“Told you he was alright. He’ll be in there a couple of quintants, but then come out right as rumblax.”

They stood there for another moment, and then Coran put his arm around Keith’s shoulders and started ushering him towards the door. “Now it’s time to get you something to eat, and get you to bed. It’s been a long day for all of us, and Shiro will still be here in the morning. No reason to run yourself into the ground.”

Keith let Coran guide him out of the infirmary and towards the dining hall; he’d eat something, shower, take a nap, and then be back to sit with Shiro. He knew it would take a couple days, but he didn’t want Shiro to wake up alone.


End file.
